howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ruffxnut/Dragon information
I noticed that we have very little information on some dragon species and there's this website I found; http://wehavedragons.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=15 . It has allot of great information like; SNAFFLEFANG Size: Medium (8 m / 26 ft) Colors: Snafflefangs are the most diversely coloured species. Their hides are mottled in any imaginable mixture of colours. Noteworthy Features: Diverse in features and colour, spiked tail, mottled scales, tiny front legs Trainability: 2 Rarity: Common Overview: ''' Extremely common but incredibly diverse in build, features and colour, Snafflefangs are gentle grazers that are highly inquisitive and friendly, but also easy to abuse, intimidate and brainwash. They're great for a multitude of purposes, as they're strong, tough, easy to train, and good in flight. More information to be added when available. '''Age Range Egg for 6 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 15 years / Short Wing until 40 years / Broad Wing until 80 years / Titan wing until death around: 90-100 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Quota: Available as of June 27th. Unlimited. HOBBLEGRUNT Size: Medium (10 m / 32 ft) Colors: Green, purple, can change colour at will Noteworthy Features: Frilled head, colour-changing capability, ethane gas attack Trainability: 2 Rarity: Relatively common Strengths: Sensitive to the moods of others and can influence their behaviour and emotions by changing its colour and vibrating its crown. Weaknesses: Unknown Statistics: Attack 18, Speed 4, Armour 16, Firepower 18, Shot Limit 13, Venom 0, Jaw Strength 7, Stealth 5 Overview: ''' A sensitive, perceptive, shy sort of dragon, the Hobblegrunt has chameleon-like colour-changing abilities, though less marked than the Changewing's. The great frill on its head allows it to detect changes in its surroundings faster than other dragons, even if its other senses are obscured. They can stand on two legs, have a large underbite with many sharp teeth, and their hidden weapon is their massive firepower, fuelled by the noxious ethane gas they expel. More information to be added when available. '''Age Range Egg for 5 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 15 years / Short Wing until 30 years / Broad Wing until 60 years / Titan wing until death around: 70-80 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Quota: Available as of June 27th. Unlimited. HOTBURPLE Size: Medium (10 m / 30 ft) Colors: Orange, red, brown, grey, yellow Noteworthy Features: Similar to a Gronckle physiologically (thickset body, heavy tail), fires lava chunks Trainability: 2 Rarity: Somewhat common Strengths: Incredible armour and stamina, can perform tasks like flying even when asleep Weaknesses: Extremely lazy, inattentive and slow Statistics: Attack 8, Speed 4, Armour 20, Firepower 14, Shot Limit 6, Venom 0, Jaw Strength 8, Stealth 5 Overview: Thought to be a related species to the Gronckle, Hotburples are even lazier, larger and slower than their cousins. They prefer to eat iron ore rather than rocks in order to fuel their lava-like shots of fire. Personality-wise, they're much like walruses, being fussy, clumsy, lazy layabouts that are very easy to look after - very loyal, even - as long as you keep them well-fed and well-rested. They're a great companion for anyone who is a blacksmith or who simply wants a large, lovable friend to cuddle. More information to be added when available. Age Range Egg for 4 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 20 years / Short Wing until 45 years / Broad Wing until 80 years / Titan wing until death around: 110-120 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Quota: Available as of July 13th. Currently unlimit SCUTTLECLAW (Baby) Size: Smallish (1.5 m / 5 ft ) but large for babies -- adults will grow to be very large Colors: Green, purple, blue, orange, black Noteworthy Features: They have massive, bobble-like heads with big eyes, only just teething. Trainability: 1 Rarity: Common Strengths: Unable to be controlled or hypnotised Weaknesses: Clumsy and directionless, listen to no-one Statistics: Currently unknown Overview: These are simply the toddler-like, adolescent versions of the grown dragon. Ungainly, turbulent, cute, and covered in nubs which will presumably grow into spikes given their class, they are incredibly big for babies and can carry full grown adults with ease meaning that the adult versions must be very large, fast and strong. They disrespect their elders and just about anyone, and like actual babies, are too young to understand simple commands, but also very docile and good for beginners to work with. They have a habit of chewing and jumping on anything within reach, though they will scatter if roared at. Age Range Egg for 4 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 5 years / Short Wing until 25 years / Broad Wing until 45 years / Titan wing until death around: 60-70 years LifeCycle - Moderate Parental Care Scuttleclaw babies are hatched in clutches of 4 - 10 eggs in one nest, the parents will remain together indefinitely and stay with their clutch for the breeding season and care for their babies for a few months after their hatch-date. Once the babies become too rambunctious for the short-tempered parents however they abandon the clutch in a secure location - usually just before their fledging time. For the next several years (5 - 25 years) the clutch will stay together and operate as a pack... a very disoriented pack, but a pack none the less. Once they hit sexual maturity, however, they leave the pack to find a forever mate of their own as they are very social dragons. Quota: Available as of June 27th. Unlimited. RAINCUTTER Size: Large (25 m / 85 ft) Colors: Highly varied - green, blue, purple, orange, brown and so on. Can be spotted. Noteworthy Features: Long neck and tail, aerodynamic fins Trainability: 3 Rarity: Common Strengths: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Statistics: Attack 8, Speed 8, Armour 6, Firepower 12, Shot Limit 10, Venom 6, Jaw Strength 5, Stealth 14 Overview: This dragon's sharp, aerodynamic fins are used as much for fantastic flying skills and manoeuvrability as they are for offense. They're thought to be related to some Tidal Class dragons like Scauldrons, as they have similar bodies and happen to love wet, rainy climates. In fact, they dislike warm weather. They love to use their long necks to burrow through mud to find grubs and worms. More information to be added when available. Age Range Egg for 4 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 10 years / Short Wing until 30 years / Broad Wing until 75 years / Titan wing until death around: 100-110 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Quota: Available as of June 27th. Unlimited. STORMCUTTER Size: Large (10 m / 31 ft) Colors: Orange, bronze, brown, yellow, cream Noteworthy Features: Four wings (one pair is used like arms), owl-like behaviour, intimidating head and face structure, breathes prolonged torus fire rings Trainability: 5 Rarity: Very rare Strengths: Exceptional manoeuvrability, fastest dive besides Night Furies, dexterous and powerful foreclaws Weaknesses: Slow in flight, excessively proud, disadvantaged if one set of wings is restrained or damaged Statistics: Attack 6, Speed 8, Armour 4, Shot Limit 8, Venom 0, others unknown Overview: Some of the most dignified, confident and intelligent dragons around, Stormcutters are called thus because when they split away their second set of wings to form an X-formation, they can do everything from blowing away thick clouds to manoeuvring in narrow spaces to making extremely tight turns and even hovering in midair. They are truly the maestros of beautiful, powerful flight, making full use of their muscular, powerful build. Though menacing with their spiny crowns and flat faces, they can be identified as soulful and gentle by their eyes. and won't even harm a human baby. They have fore-talons on their wings that can be used for tiny, precise movements like picking locks or large, crushing motions. To grow in sync with a Stormcutter takes great time, but the results are worth it. Age Range Egg for 9 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 15 years / Short Wing until 30 years / Broad Wing until 70 years / Titan wing until death around: 140-150 years LifeCycle - Moderately High Parental Care. Stormcutters are usually gentle and calm dragons, in fact they are the "nanny" of the dragon world. These tough powerful dragons that prefer to live solitary lives as adults do have a soft side for not only their offspring but the offspring of other dragons and animals as well. Parents do not stay together as mates for very long as they prefer solitary life style, but a pair will often mate several times - finding one another again every few decades. Parents do, however, remain together long enough for their 2 - 6 eggs to hatch and fledge. Once the babies can fly it is time for the parents to go their own ways - the males of the nest will follow their father while the females will follow their mother. For the next 20-30 years these parents raise their clutch with love and care until they are ready to live a solitary life of their own by their own choice. After all these dragons do not like to be babied once they hit maturity. These families have a strong tie, however, and if they meet one another again they will socialize and spend some time together before going on their way again. Furthermore adults of this species are known to adopt abandoned baby dragons that aren't even their own species. Quota: Available as of July 13th. 0 / 6 total SEA SHOCKER Size: Medium (15 m / 52 ft) Colors: Various shades of blue Noteworthy Features: Two heads, like manta-rays, utilise electricity Trainability: 4 Rarity: Common in far northern seas but they are furtive and dwell very deep Strengths: Electrical shocks, dolphin-like sonar, can cut through ice Weaknesses: Currently unknown. Likely fares poorly on/around land, in warmer climates, and in the air. Statistics: Attack 18, Speed 16, Armour 20, Firepower 7, Shot Limit 12, Venom 14, Jaw Strength 8, Stealth 10 Overview: Supremely furtive and elusive, these deep-sea dwellers share the morphology of manta rays, the echolocation abilities of dolphins, the shocking abilities of electric eels, and the bioluminescence of deep-sea dwellers. Seeing their dark fins cresting the waves is the only sign that a pod is about to attack -- but even by then, it is too late for the victim, as they have already been located with sonar. The Shockers' bites leave large enemies paraysed, though this usually isn't necessary when they're hoarding together shoals of small fish. Their dorsal fins are made of super-tough cartilage that can cut through ice floes with ease, making them excellent hunters in the far north. Age Range Egg for 8 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 15 years / Short Wing until 30 years / Broad Wing until 50 years / Titan wing until death around: 90-100 years LifeCycle - Moderate Parental Care Like the previous Tidal class dragons, the Sea Shockers are similar to warm-blooded marine mammals in how they congregate in close familial pods. Newly-hatched young will swim with their families and fellow pod members for much of their lives unless they choose to split off. They have an equal mix of males and females, being more like eels or fish in nature, and simply work together as a hunting mechanism, cornering prey deep in the sea. Quota: Available as of July 13th. Unlimited. BEWILDERBEAST Size: Titanic (160 m / 530 ft or longer) Colors: White, grey, charcoal, light blue, muddy brown, purple Noteworthy Features: Massive tusks, long crown of spikes, breathes ice Trainability: Unknown Rarity: Extremely rare Strengths: Can control wild dragons to some extent, incredibly strong, breathe and swim underwater Weaknesses: No flight, slow and heavy navigation Statistics: Attack 50, Speed 6, Armour 38, Firepower 60, Shot Limit 8, Venom 0, Jaw Strength 48, Stealth 2 Overview: Another Alpha species, the Bewilderbeast is the King, much like the Red Death being the queen of nests. It is normal for them to have their own 'nest', often an icy shell built out of their own breath, amidst hot springs or an oasis, though they usually do dwell in the arctic deep. They are protectors or guardians of smaller dragons nearby, and it is up to the individual Bewilderbeast's morality and circumstances as to whether they generously take care of their smaller dragon fellows or choose to enslave them against their will. They are the caretakers or destroyers of nature, preordaining entire ecosystems. Technically any dragon can earn the respect of their peers and gain the ability to control them (it is not an inborn trait), but being the largest and strongest dragon breed usually puts them at the top of the chain. These behemoths combine many traits from whales, dinosaurs, elephants, and fish, adaptable to many environments; their form is terrestrial but they are a force to be reckoned with in water. Their most unique skill is their ability to breathe massive blasts of liquid nitrogen-like formula that turns into solid ice on contact with air. Age Range Egg for 24 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 30 years / Short Wing until 70 years / Broad Wing until 150 years / Titan wing until death around: 1500 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Quota: Available as of July 13th. 0 / 2 total (may only be owned by an extremely experienced Level 10 character). RUMBLEHORN Size: Large (15 m / 50 ft) Colors: Iridescent hide - combinations of red, green, orange, blue, magenta Noteworthy Features: Beetle-like carapace, long horns, rhinoceros-like, shoots long-range missiles Trainability: 3 Rarity: Relatively rare Strengths: Excellent sense of smell, tracking capabilities, can hit objects from afar with its projectiles Weaknesses: Unknown Statistics: Attack 11, Speed 7, Armour 12, Firepower 11, Shot Limit 4, Venom 0, Jaw Strength 5, Stealth Unknown Overview: The Rumblehorn is a mixture of rhinoceros, truffle pig and scarab beetle with a battleaxe snout. The bloodhound of all dragons, these technically belong in the newly-discovered Tracker class and are known specifically for being able to hunt down any object or person from the faintest scent. Heavily plated in armour at the front and top, they're very determined and stubborn, and can use their head as a battering ram as well as a muzzle to hunt for food, enemies and friends alike. They can breathe normal fire as well as shoot long-range missiles that explode upon impact, so they're an all-round useful ally, being both tank and tracker. Age Range Egg for 4 weeks / Tiny Tooth until 10 years / Short Wing until 30 years / Broad Wing until 80 years / Titan wing until death around: 120-130 years LifeCycle - ? Parental Care To be determined Hope you guys deside to use this information. I think it's very useful and will help us greatly with expanding our wiki. :) Category:Blog posts